


Call Me Baby

by smolwoozi (littlenoona)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Sex, Angst, Bondage, Consensual, Daddy Kink - non incestual, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Genderswap, Lawyer!Chanyeol, Leather, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Rimming, Roleplay, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sensation Play, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, Voyeurism, chanyeol in turtlenecks, crybaby kai, kaiyeol - Freeform, spoiled baby kai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlenoona/pseuds/smolwoozi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol's boyfriend is a spoiled brat. Though, in all fairness, Chanyeol is probably the reason why the young dancer has such a strong sense of entitlement anyways. </p><p>// inspired by all the cute and fluffy and smutty and fantastic 30 day challenges! and the mama's, and Chanyeol and Kai's outfits. • hiatus as of Jan 4 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. crybaby

**Author's Note:**

> tags will be updated, trigger & content warnings will be posted with each chapter if they apply!

day 1 : naked cuddles

•••

Chanyeol tried to pay attention to the senior partner next to him, but his phone kept buzzing insistently (and quite annoyingly, might he add) in the pocket of his slacks. As a junior intern at the firm, he couldn't believe his luck at being able to actually sit in on a real deposition. And not just any deposition - it was for a case with a lot of media coverage and exposure; a young, up and coming bad boy celebrity who had been accused of sexually assaulting a fan at an after party. He kept denying everything and acting like the deposition was a massive joke.

Still, Chanyeol had been taking detailed, studious notes, trying to be serious and appear to know what he was doing, instead of showing how he actually felt. Which was definitely excited as all hell because he was actually part of this, but also, embarrassed as fuck because who was calling him during work?

Granted, it was a little later than usual, but not so much so that people had to start asking about his whereabouts.

Minseok shot him a look, squinting at him a little. Chanyeol's burned because he looked up to him so much and hated the idea of making his hyung disappointed in him or upset. He glanced at his phone to set it to 'do not disturb', but almost dropped it and fell out of his seat when he glanced at the flurry of text messages Jongin had sent him. What had gotten into him?

 _j: daddy ):_  
_j: DADDY..._  
_Missed call Jongin (2)_  
_j: ur supposed to be home by now??? im worried? r u dead????? pick up!_  
_j: ur off the train by now rite?! call meeee ):_  
_j: r u ignoring my txt?! rude ):_  
_Missed call Jongin & Voicemail (1)_  
_j: i miss u ))): ur missing out on me & my cuddles... just so u kno_  
_j: ur w kyungsoo aren't u?!_  
_j: well tell HIM to suck ur dick when u get home then!_

Jongin then sent him a photo of him in a black mesh sweater and tight, ripped black pants, petulant frown on his pouty lips as he glowered in the mirror. He couldn't see it very well because it was just a small icon since he hadn't opened the texts, but - well. Chanyeol could definitely see that he was in a grumpy mood.

_j: sehun & me r goin OUT bye daddy have fun w ur stupid hyung don't wait up _

Chanyeol supposed that he had really spoiled the boy, but he had a job to do and what did Jongin want him to do? Drop everything for him and act like he had no responsibilities? He scowled. Crybaby. He had a spoiled cry baby for a boyfriend (but he loved him, and Chanyeol was probably the reason why Jongin was such a spoiled brat in the first place).

•

"Hey, everything okay?" Kyungsoo asked, standing next to Chanyeol's desk with a frown. He had been dreading this talk, and knew that the texts from Jongin during the meeting would be the straw that broke the camel's back.

Chanyeol organized his briefcase and made sure he had the case files he had to look over before the meeting the following morning before shutting it and locking it, smiling a little at his peer as he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm - it's fine, hyung," he said softly.

"Because you know that personal matters have to wait until we aren't actively working, right?" His tone wasn't mean or condescending, which Chanyeol would have preferred over the disappointment that seems to so deeply permeate his words. "I know you're pretty good about not using your phone, so, you know, I just wanted to ask if everything was alright. Anything you want to talk about?"

Chanyeol's face was burning. What was he supposed to tell Kyungsoo? _Sorry, my boyfriend has no sense of boundaries._ He didn't really talk about his personal life at work for obvious reasons, and didn't think that he had to start.

"Not particularly. I really am fine. Thanks for asking, though," Chanyeol said as he stood up, grabbing his jacket. He didn't want to seem dismissive, or like he was in a rush, but somewhere in Seoul, Jongin and Sehun were drunk off their respectively cute little asses and Chanyeol would have been willing to bet anything that they'd be calling him to pick them up from a bar in the next two hours or so. "Just, you know, studying for the bar exam and all." He flashed Kyungsoo a small smile he hoped was convincing.

They made small talk on the way to the elevator, like usual, and went their separate ways in the parking lot. Chanyeol had a car, but it was in the shop for repairs and a tune up, so he'd taken to riding the train and a bus sometimes to get home. He listened to Jongin's voicemail, feeling both fond and annoyed. It was about his day at school and how frustrated he was with his assignments, then about why he couldn't understand why Chanyeol wasn't answering, and was it because of Kyungsoo? He grumbled something about hoping Chanyeol had fun with his head so far up the elder's ass, sullen and angry before hanging up.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes and hung up as he texted Jongin back, glancing out the window at the passing city - the sun was just now beginning to set and dip beneath the horizon, sky painted in soft shades of orange and yellow with hints of pink.

_c: Hope that spanking and hangover will be worth it when you get home. Call me if you need a ride. I'll see you in a little while._

Jongin was acting like Chanyeol had been out all night... unlike how he would be with Sehun, surely. His hand gripped his phone tightly as he scowled, squinting a little.

Sehun wasn't really so bad. Chanyeol liked him fundamentally because he was a friend of Jongin's and made him happy, but he was always touching his boyfriend and kissing him and squeezing him and always got him drunk. The last time they'd hung out, Jongin had come home so ill and sick that he couldn't go to class the following morning and had spent the day hugging the toilet and crying about how he'd never ever drink ever again. (Lie.)

And it wasn't even like Kyungsoo was any sort of competition for Jongin anyway, Chanyeol thought with a huff as he walked off the bus and down the street to his modest townhouse, glaring at nothing in particular. His hands shook as he climbed the stairs, digging his keys out of his pocket.

His fingers deftly undid the lock, tossing his keys in the small glass bowl near the door. Chanyeol slipped out of his dress shoes and set down his briefcase, making a small face. Jongin knew that he was supposed to at least try to be tidy when he was home. Chanyeol didn't want to live somewhere spotless, but he would have at least been able to walk around the house without tripping over Jongin's tennis shoes or school clothes.

Chanyeol gathered the things strewn about the living room and lobby, grumbling under his breath as he tossed them into the laundry room's basket to be sorted and washed later. He then walked into the kitchen, undoing his tie as he flipped on the light. At least the dishes weren't in the dishwasher anymore. Jongin had tried, at least.

He fixed himself some tea and made a face as he sorted through the fridge listlessly. They really had to go grocery shopping soon. Still, Chanyeol was able to whip a little something up for himself to at least satisfy him for the evening. After cleaning up, he went to the living room to watch some television and get some work done. If he was waiting for his boyfriend, he might as well be productive.

Chanyeol didn't realize how late it was getting until he woke with a start to the 11 o'clock news. He rubbed his face and yawned, stretching out a little. Jongin still wasn't home, he saw. He made a face and went upstairs, a little miffed and upset because it was a school night, first of all, and second of all... Jongin was with Sehun. Sehun, of all dangerous people!

Chanyeol started up his shower after he undressed, tossing his work slacks and white button down into the hamper along with his socks and underwear. He caught a glimpse of Jongin's frilly white pair and sighed, feeling forlorn. Where was he, anyway?

His shower was mildly productive, though not as entertaining because Jongin wasn't there to sneak into his shower. He's half expecting to feel a pair of arms wrapping around him with his face buried between his shoulder blades, kisses on his neck laced with soft whines for attention. Still, Chanyeol gets none of that, so he climbs out after shutting the water off and wraps himself in a towel. His teeth are soon brushed, hair combed out a little, and he's soon off to bed.

Their room is still, dark and warm with the curtains drawn. They have particularly thick curtains for a reason. Jongin is the lightest sleeper alive and any sort of light wakes him up almost instantly, so Chanyeol, enabler that he is, bought him a special pair of blue curtains for their bedroom, nice and opaque so that he could sleep though the night peacefully. He discards the towel and falls into their bed with a sigh.

"Oof!" Jongin whined, startling Chanyeol. He rolled over and sat up, eyes wide. A sleepy Jongin sat up, rubbing his eyes as his soft hair stuck out in all sorts of directions, sleep mussed. His - Chanyeol's - shirt hung off Jongin's frame, collarbone and shoulder peeking out teasingly. He wasn't wearing any pants and Chanyeol was pretty sure he wasn't wearing any underwear either. "Took you long enough," Jongin grumbled softly, climbing into Chanyeol's lap as he was wont to do before they went to sleep.

"Aren't you supposed to be out with Sehun?" Chanyeol asked, fingers skirting at the hem of the loose white shirt. His boyfriend wriggled and sniffed a little, face pressed into Chanyeol's neck. "Hm?"

"I thought that would make you come home sooner," Jongin said softly, lips against his neck. "Clearly, it didn't."

"I've been home since 6. I was waiting for you," he said softly, slapping his bottom teasingly. Jongin flinched and moaned softy, shifting his legs around Chanyeol's hips and waist. "Have you been up here all that time? My poor babe."

"Been waiting for you. I missed you. I had the worst day," Jongin murmured, voice heavy and slurred with sleep. Chanyeol helped him out of his shirt and smiled a little when the boy spread himself out a little more, eyes half lidded. "Just wanted you to hold me."

"I'm here, I'll always be here," Chanyeol murmured, reaching up to run his fingers through his boy's hair with a small smile. He kissed him, laughing when Jongin's lips moved against his own slowly and slipped off, yawns leaving his lips. He whispered that he loved him into his hair, and Jongin squeezed him tightly, soft, smooth skin working against his own. He supposed the spanking could wait. He was sure Jongin would act up again.


	2. beautiful black pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one with the technical difficulties

  * day 2: awkward sex // things don't go as planned



•••

Jongin made a face as he peered around the corner at Chanyeol, brooding over his law homework or something equally as frustrating and uninteresting. He knew that he had a lot of work to do, and was stressed about his upcoming exams, but Jongin also knew that it had been four, no, almost five days since they had sex or even exchanged any intimacies.

Okay. The way Chanyeol tells the stories about Jongin, one would draw the conclusion that he was spoiled and clingy and annoying and that he had no life outside of teasing and tempting Chanyeol. That may have been true, but it was only a small part of the picture. Truth be told, Jongin loved Chanyeol and loved the way he just let him be himself and didn't try to change him or turn him into someone he wasn't, like so many of his other partners. They were always scolding him about his behavior, telling him that he needed to calm down and to stop 'embarrassing' them in front of their colleagues, or giving the classic: 'you're smothering me!'

None of that happened with Chanyeol. He was just kind, and gentle, and handsome, and tall and beautiful and Jongin loved him horribly. He loved his smooth, slender hands, the way his fingers always knew exactly where to apply pressure to his sore back and calves, that weird knot in the middle of his spine that only Chanyeol could undo; melted at the way his lips could be so gentle and forceful at the same time; how his tongue had lapped at almost every inch of his body, just about; but the part he loved the most about Chanyeol was the one he'd had no contact with since the week before, rushed before dance practice at the studio.

Chanyeol's _cock._

Jongin whimpered softly as he thought about it, pressing his thighs together and glaring down at his own traitorous length. He didn't think he was really being punished for anything because Chanyeol would have told him, wouldn't he? They had just been so busy lately, and barely saw each other during the day and spent most of their evenings sleeping off their stressful days.

Chanyeol set his pen down and stretched his arms over his head, rolling his head to the left, the right, forward, back. Jongin gulped nervously as he tugged on the hem of his shirt. What if Chanyeol hated it? For all his self confidence and outward brashness, the dancer actually cared an inordinate amount about what his boyfriend thought, and strived to make him as happy as possible.

The item in question was one of Chanyeol's shirts, silky soft, ivory and hung loosely off his body. Beneath, he had a simple pair of underwear, black and snug. It was only two in the afternoon, after all, and the large windows in their home had, for the most part, gauzy sheer curtains on them, meaning that he could accidentally be flashing one of their neighbors, or a passerby. The room where Chanyeol was studying faced the garden, so it wouldn't be so bad.

Chanyeol had his back to Jongin, having spun around in his chair. He snuck into the study quietly, tip toeing along the carpet. Chanyeol yawned tiredly as he crept closer to his desk, but was soon startled out of any sleepiness he may have felt when Jongin plopped himself on his lap, wrapping his thighs around his hip securely.

"Stop studying for a second," Jongin murmured softly, frowning at his lover as his arms wound around his neck. He frowned when Chanyeol kept his hands to his sides, however, sighing heavily. "A study break won't hurt. Ten minutes, tops. Fifteen? Okay, twenty." He flashed him his best grin, leaning in for a kiss. He didn't miss how Chanyeol moved his face away, though, frowning.

"I have to keep looking over these mock cases," Chanyeol protested, trying to turn around. Jongin kept them put, frowning softly. "Baby, c'mon. I don't have time to play this game with you. And take the shirt off, it's going to get dirty." His tone was dismissive and hurtful. Jongin pulled away, looking at Chanyeol with a small scowl, or an attempt at one because he just wanted to cry now, tears welling in his eyes. " _Don't,_ Jongin. Don't start."

"You never _have time_ for me anymore. I bet you'd make time if I was your precious _Kyungsoo-hyung_ ," Jongin accused, pulling away from his warm spot on Chanyeol. He wiped his eyes and stormed out of the room, slamming the doors to the study shut loudly. He didn't even care if Chanyeol yelled at him about it later or made his bottom sore. At least then he'd actually be acknowledging him instead of just ignoring him and sweeping him under the rug.

Chanyeol was a pretty sexual being.

Could it be that he was finding satisfaction somewhere else... with _someone_ else? Jongin seethed. _Kyungsoo!_ Of course. It all made sense. Chanyeol basically rode his dick every day at work, Jongin knew. Not, like, _really_ , but metaphorically. All Chanyeol talked about was about how great Kyungsoo was and how smart he was and how he couldn't wait to be as good at practicing law as Kyungsoo was one day. They went out for drinks on Friday nights and _no_ , Jongin wasn't allowed to come along because it was work related and they didn't want to violate _client-attorney privilege_. Well, fuck their privilege, Jongin was Chanyeol's boyfriend, not Kyungsoo. The little shit. (Literally little. How was he so old and so tiny?)

It would make sense if they were messing around, though it wouldn't hurt him any less. He loved Chanyeol. He was always there and willing if he wanted to mess around. Why did he have to find someone else? And Kyungsoo wasn't even that cute anyways. (Okay, yeah, he was, with his small little face and permanent half scowl, half smile. But Jongin still thought he was annoying.)

•

Jongin was still crying when Chanyeol found him in their walk-in closet, hanging up Chanyeol's shirt. He never told him to take off his clothes. No, to the contrary, it always seemed like it was something that really turned him on. Why did he have to say it that way? Did he think Jongin looked ugly in it or something?

He turned away from his lanky boyfriend and tugged on some black sweatpants, wiping his eyes before looking for a warm sweater. He hardly even wore his own clothes. Not for lack of them, because Chanyeol always made sure he was well dressed and looked presentable. He wore Chanyeol's clothes because they were comfortable and smelled so much like him, like his soap and aftershave and the cologne he wore that Jongin loved so much. But if he was such a _nuisance_ then so be it. He pulled a white sweater on and shook out his hair, sniffling.

"Jongin-ah," Chanyeol said softly, clearing his throat. "Jongin-ah, I'm talking to you."

"Oh, you _finally_ managed to find time for me in your busy schedule?" he snapped, slipping past him and into their room, where he planned to brood angrily and cry and watch _Friends_. Granted, he didn't exactly understand the show unless he watched with subtitles, but he enjoyed it and it always put him in a better mood. And he didn't want to talk to Chanyeol right now, anyways.

Cool fingers wrapped around his wrist and stopped him. Jongin jerked his hand to no avail. He stayed firm.

"Let go of me! I'm going to lay down because I'm tired, thank you. And don't you have _stuff to do_?" Jongin finally tore his hand away from Chanyeol's grasp, now crying angry tears. He was going to slap him soon, he knew it. A strong pair of arms wrapped around his waist and reeled him in, making his lips turn down into a deep scowl, frowning as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Chanyeol kissed his neck and nosed at him. Jongin hiccuped and shook a little, still scowling as his boyfriend nuzzled at him.

"Why are you getting so upset?" Chanyeol asked softly, resting his head against Jongin's shoulder. Normally, this would have him melting and relaxing, a mushy mess at Chanyeol's feet. Now, however, it all felt condescending and rude, almost fake. Maybe he was just feeling cagey because of the recent lack of intimacy. Who knew? "Where's my soft little Jongin? Have you seen him? What have you done with him?"

" _Fuck off,_ " Jongin hissed through his tears, but Chanyeol just squeezed harder, kissing his temple gently. "Get Kyungsoo to get you off since you're so keen on him," he grumbled, untangling himself from his boyfriend. He crawled into their bed, burrowing underneath the sheets and pulling a pillow over his head.

Admittedly, he really was horny still, and the sudden display of affection from Chanyeol, who had been as warm as an ice box over the last few days, only pushed him further along. He whined and turned into the pillow, trying not to grind his hips against the bed. Damn it. He wanted to be angry, and he kind of was, but Chanyeol had touched him and squeezed him and kissed him and - _fuck._

He felt the bed dip slightly as Chanyeol sat down next to him, tugging the blankets away. Somehow, Chanyeol managed to get Jongin in his grasp again, tugging the boy closer his body as they laid down, face to face, noses brushing.

Chanyeol kissed him softly, tugging him closer into his body. He ground against Jongin slowly, pulling the younger boy onto his lap as he laid down. Jongin, sensing victory, grinned against his boyfriend, rocking his hips in small figure eights as their kisses deepened into a sloppy mess of spit, tongues, and teeth, breathy moans and soft grunts.

Jongin undressed quickly, tossing his sweater away and tugging off his pants, diving in for more of Chanyeol's soft, sweet kisses. He tugged on his hair as they moved together, whimpering when he felt Chanyeol reaching for the lube. _Finally_. He tugged off Chanyeol's thin t shirt and began to press smooth kisses to the planes of his chest, nipping and biting a little. It occurred to him then that something very, very important and paramount was missing.

Under normal circumstances, Chanyeol was usually hard much quicker than Jongin. It didn't take much to get him going, to be honest. Once, he'd fucked him on the island counter because, quote, _the way that he'd eaten his banana looked much more like he was swallowing a cock._ Jongin wasn't complaining, of course. He was a generous lover, sought Jongin's pleasure too, and sported a robust, thick seven inch cock that always, always filled Jongin in the most delightful way. Chanyeol's quick recovery time was always a highlight, and usually made Jongin feel really, really good about himself. Only _he_ made Chanyeol feel that way, and something about that knowledge only fueled his own arousal. Given the fact that they hadn't been having very much sex lately, Jongin assumed that Chanyeol would be all but bursting out of his snug Calvin Klein's.

To the contrary, much to Jongin's chagrin, he was... limp. Jongin sat up a little, and looked up at Chanyeol, pulling away from a pretty dark hickey he was leaving on his hip. Chanyeol sat up a little and frowned, cheeks rosy. He didn't want to take it personally, but given the circumstances, it was hard (heh, _hard_ ) not to.

Jongin tugged off his underwear, cursing his over eager length as he leaned in to kiss Chanyeol again, laying on him with a small, throaty moan. Did he mention it? Not mention it? This has never happened to them before. Is it Jongin's fault? Maybe Chanyeol didn't want to, after all?

He licked his hand and grinned at him a little, trying to be comforting and make light of the situation, or as much as he could, anyways. His slender hand reached down to wrap around Chanyeol's thick length and pump gently, but it was to no avail. Though Jongin did try, anyway.

He tried to suck him off too, and that only made Chanyeol sport a sort of uninterested semi at best. Jongin pulls away and wiped at his swollen, puffy lips, glaring a little at Chanyeol's cock. _Little lazy punk._ Okay, maybe not little, but definitely lazy.

"I'm sorry, baby," Chanyeol apologized against Jongin's lips, sitting up with the boy in his lap. He sighed, pulling away after a beat with his hands in his lap.

"Is it me?" Jongin countered, searching his boyfriend's eyes for the truth. He bit his lip and sighed, confidence shattering yet again. He now had to guilt his boyfriend into having sex with him, and he couldn't even arouse him long enough to do it.

"What? No, no, it's just - I'm so stressed and tired lately, Jongin," he explained. Chanyeol's hands reached up to brush through his soft hair, frowning softly. "You _know_ it isn't you. Come on now."

"Do I? _Do_ I know that, Chanyeol?" He leaned against his chest and took a breath, closing his eyes. "You aren't really home anymore. You're always out late working... we haven't eaten one single meal together this whole week. Did you know that? And now... I just... if I'm not enough for you anymore, I understand."

"Jongin." His voice was stern, serious, and it made the younger boy's cheeks flush as he glanced up at him, timid and shy. "Don't say that. I love you, you silly punk. You're a big baby sometimes and I can't get any work done around you, but I love you, and I'm not leaving you. I don't want anyone else. I want _you._ " Jongin's heart fluttered in his chest as he smiled and nodded, cheeks rosy when Chanyeol kissed his nose. "Wanna get dressed? We'll go get some groceries and make dinner together okay? And we'll put on your weird show about the coffeeshop Americans."

"It's called _Friends_ ," Jongin groaned, finally cracking a small laugh as he swatted at Chanyeol's chest playfully. "And... yeah, yeah, okay. That sounds like a plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 111 hits???!!! aaaah i love you guys, thank you


	3. driver, roll up the partition, please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one with girl!kai, jealous!chanyeol in a tuxedo, and tight spaces. inspired by Beyoncé's _Partition_ , and also by the fact that I feel some type of way about Chanyeol getting all hot and bothered about his baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter features a genderbent character. if that isn't your thing, cool, don't read. unless otherwise stated, this story will feature kai as a male. if genderbent characters _are_ your thing, also cool. enjoy. also, bodily fluids mention. (sorta.)

day 3: body fluids // genderswap

•••

Chanyeol decided, while he fixed his tuxedo in the mirror, that this evening could actually go a lot worse than what it probably would. It was Kyungsoo's engagement party and of course, Chanyeol would be there. They were practically best friends, after all, and what kind of best friend would he be if he didn't go to this event? He knew Kyungsoo would have preferred a quiet dinner at home with his close family and friends, but his fiancée had different thoughts about the matter.

 _Oh Sehun,_ of all people! Sehun, Jongin's weird friend - the very _same_ Sehun who spent more of her time partying, drinking, and dancing than at school, or doing anything productive with her time. Kyungsoo loved her terribly, though, and no one could really tell him otherwise, or even try to convince him to see reason when it came to Sehun. Though, according to Jongin, Sehun has changed quite a bit. He sighed and glanced at the black shoes on his feet, squatting down to rub a small scuff out of them with the pad of his thumb.

Chanyeol groaned as he stood up, stretching out his back with a quiet grunt. He definitely needed to visit the chiropractor this week. Why had he been putting it off for so long? He glanced at the closed bathroom door and cringed at the loud hip hop music coming from inside, and his girlfriend rapping along loudly and half off beat.

He knew that interrupting her would only make them more late, so he went downstairs to wait for what he was sure was going to be a long, long while. Chanyeol knew that Jongin took serious pride in her appearance and wouldn't leave until she felt comfortable with herself and how she would be presented to others. Time be damned. Good thing he'd told her they had to be there by six, not eight.

Chanyeol flipped on the television and cracked open a bottle of water, putting his feet up on the ottoman. Since the engagement party wasn't due to start for another two hours, he felt confident in that they'd arrive just in time for cocktails and to get reasonably good seats before the first course began. (They might end up sitting with or Kyungsoo and co, if Jongin had her way. She always did. _Spoiled little punk._ )

He busied himself with a couple of games on his phone for a while, but it only managed to keep him occupied for maybe ten or fifteen minutes. He was growing restless. Chanyeol always tried to be in places at least ten minutes before he was supposed to be. Being there at the exact time always made him feel a little disrespectful and like he was cutting it a little _too_ close. But, rushing Jongin would only make her go slower, if at all possible.

He groaned when he watched the silver hands of his watch approach 6:30. They had to leave in fifteen minutes if they wanted to beat the downtown traffic and make it to the hotel where the party was being held. Chanyeol got up suddenly, taking a slow cleansing breath. Resisting the urge to bang on the door and ask Jongin how much longer she planned on applying her makeup or curling her hair or whatever exactly she was up to, the young law student went to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of wine to settle his nerves. A little sip wouldn't hurt, right? He got a text from their driver, informing him that he would be there by 7 - apparently, there was a three car pile up on the freeway near their house and until it all got cleaned up, he'd be stuck in traffic. He apologized and told him he understood if Chanyeol wouldn't be using his services for the evening.

_C: Yixing, it's alright. Drive safe and take your time. Jongin and I won't be able to drive tonight anyway. You know how it is. Hah. See you in a while. Let me know when you're close._

After tucking his phone back into his slim black suit jacket, Chanyeol took another sip of his wine and inspected the gift Jongin had bought for the newly engaged couple. This wasn't even the bridal shower. It was just an official announcement (of sorts, though most everyone who needed to know knew). She'd bought them a nice little set of tea cups and a new kettle. He signed the card underneath her large flourishing signature and tucked the small black piece of card stock underneath the red ribbon. She was so industrious, and it made Chanyeol smile as he remembered watching her try various bow styles with a large spool of red ribbon until she found one she liked most.

He took the box with him to the living room along with his wine, lest they forget the gift. Jongin would be so disappointed, and sulky, and embarrassed and shy all night long. She would even be liable to make them turn around for it. He glanced at the staircase and strained his ears to see if he could hear her. All he heard was her belting out one of her Beyoncé songs, singing about being a _'single lady'_ , which she most certainly was not, but there was no reason to get worked up over a song, anyways.

He grabbed his jacket from the hall closet, the keys, watered the plants... but that only managed to knock out another - six minutes? _Really_? He groaned under his breath. At this rate, they'd get there in the middle of dinner. Or dessert! His face flushed with embarrassment at the thought. Chanyeol stood at the base of the stairs and leaned against the dark, glossy oak bannister, squinting a little. They weren't even going to the wedding yet. It was a party. The lights would be dimmed and he was sure they wouldn't be the focus of attention. Why was Jongin getting so dressed up? It would be all about Kyungsoo and Sehun, wouldn't it?

(Sehun, that silly little girl. He couldn't believe it. Had she even cooked a real meal in her life before? Did she know how to take care of someone else, much less herself? But love was blind, and maybe Kyungsoo really did bring out the best in her. In any event, Chanyeol noticed that Kyungsoo seemed more relaxed as of late, and almost... happier? Maybe Sehun had something to do with that.)

Chanyeol was deep in thought about plotting potential counter arguments for a case they were going to begin to formally prepare on Monday when he realized that the music had finally been turned off. **_6:54_**. A new record for his girlfriend, to be sure. He stood up straight and looked up the stairs expectantly, wondering what exactly she'd decided to wear. She wouldn't tell him, and went so far as to hide the dress somewhere in the house so he wouldn't see. She said she wanted him to be really surprised.

To be fair, though, Jongin usually managed to pull off most, if not all, her clothing choices. She'd always been very fashionable and Chanyeol didn't know why she worried so much about it, but it made her happy. Her happiness fed his.

She grinned at him from the top stair, blowing him a kiss with a flirty wink. Chanyeol didn't mean to stare the way she did, but it was hard not to. The dress she wore was very simple, black and form fitting, but not overly so. It had some sort of sheer material over the collarbone and her sleeves, but was hemmed in black. The neckline dipped between the valley of her small breasts, ending in a sharp point. She wore teardrop earrings. Her long dark brown hair, which, in all fairness, Chanyeol preferred down, was swept to the side in a bun with small accents woven into it. Her makeup was simple but still dramatic and a little heavy, lips sultry and deep red, pouty. She stood in front of him on the bottom stair and leaned in to kiss his cheek, smiling a little as she reached up to close his mouth.

"Alright, Yeollie?" she asked, laughing a little. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's... yeah, it's good. You look good, baby," he murmured, still a little shocked. She walked in front of him to grab her jacket, and Chanyeol squinted a little. Jongin had always had a blessed body. She took care of herself because she danced so often and spent a fair amount of time at the gym, doing yoga, running, or just exercising somehow. But the one part of her body that seemed resistant to any and all of her hardening exercises seemed to be her ass - soft and squishy and round as all hell, it was one Chanyeol's favorite places. Not even to fondle. Just cuddling with it, much to Jongin's surprise, was enough for him. But it was _Chanyeol's_ and there was no reason why everyone else had to know she was wearing a thong underneath her dress, and the fact that _he_ could even tell because the material was so snug and tight over her supple skin... it made him itch. If he could see it, so could everyone else.

She slipped into her coat and grabbed her small clutch from the side table, glancing back at Chanyeol.

"Yes? Did you want something?" she asked softly, blinking her doe eyes at him, eyelashes dark and fluffy. Chanyeol shook his head and frowned a little. "Did you sign the card, Chanyeol? Get the present before we forget it. And where's Yixing, anyway?" She stopped short when she heard a small beep outside, peeking out the window. "Ooh, yay! He's here. _Finally._ Isn't it a little late?"

 _A little_. Chanyeol could have choked. Wordlessly, he went to get the gift, swallowing the rest of the dark red wine in one fell swoop. He'd need it. When he walked back into the lobby, Jongin was talking to Yixing animatedly, tone... flirty? She was telling him how he looked like he'd been going to the gym, and how it was a good look for him. Yixing, ham that he was, was eating it up. Chanyeol squinted and glared at him. He cleared his throat and handed Jongin the box so he could get his jacket on, knowing that it would be nippy outside at this time of night. He held the door open for his girlfriend and the driver, locking the door with a grumble as her heels clicked lightly against the brick of their steps.

Chanyeol caught up with her as Yixing held open the door for them. He didn't miss the way his eyes remained basically glued to her ass, and glared at him as he got in. The driver looked shifty as he cleared his throat and shut the door loudly. Jongin undid her jacket and got comfortable in the backseat, cheering quietly at the small assortment of little bottles of alcohol.

She toasted Chanyeol before taking a sip of some champagne, settling into the seat as Yixing took off into the street. Chanyeol met his eyes in the mirror and scowled, pressing the small button to put the partition up. He was, again, staring unabashedly at Jongin. Normally, they usually made pretty pleasant conversations with the driver and it was nice, but something has kicked Chanyeol's jealous and overprotective streak into overdrive.

"'S the matter?" Jongin asked softly, innocence (true, genuine innocence) permeating her tone as she drew close to him. "You look upset, Chanyeol." Her hand rested on his chest as her eyes scanned his own, eyebrows knitting together as her lip dipped into a frown. "Is it the dress? Do you think it's too much?" She set down her drink, almost pouting.

"No, no. It's just..." He smiled a little and smoothed the back of his hand over her cheek slowly, tapping her nose with his index finger. She laughed, as he knew she would, wrinkling her nose and giggling softly at him as she swatted at his hand. "You just look so good tonight, baby. I'm afraid someone else might forget who you belong to. Will _you_?" He tugged her close, onto his lap. It was a bit of a tight squeeze, but not so bad. Jongin looked down at him, tilting her head to the side as her cheeks flushed red.

"No," she murmured, shaking her head as she snuggled closer to him. He didn't miss the way her tight skirt rode up, or the pale pink garter around her thigh with a small heart charm dangling from it.

"Little early for a garter, isn't it? Unless... were you planning something, darling?" Jongin hides her face in his neck and grumbles, but it's more cute and shy than angry and annoyed, so Chanyeol laughs, deep and rumbly. Jongin shifts closer and whines a little, rocking against him. He shifts the material of her dress up higher and she gasps, swatting at him.

"We're in a _taxi_!" she whispers against his ears, but her protest died down into a soft, shocked moan when he slid his hands over her bare bottom. His finger wormed its way under the thin string that he's sure encases her heart shaped bottom nicely and pulled far back, reveling in the snap against her milky skin.

"Do you think you'll be able to keep it down, baby?" Chanyeol asked, nipping at her ear, working steadily down her neck and to the smooth skin. She smells like jasmine and rosewater, shimmers a little and Chanyeol is half afraid he'll get glitter on his clothes, but it'll be worth it.

"C- _Chanyeol_ ," Jongin breathed, arching her back. "Please." So much for being in a taxi cab and propriety. Under usual circumstances, Chanyeol wouldn't even consider something like this. But Yixing made him mad and he was irritated at the idea that he thought he had any right to look at his lover that way, with those hungry, lecherous eyes. Only Chanyeol got to eye fuck, and generally fuck, his girlfriend.

"Is that why you dressed like this, then? Turn around, baby. Come along." He spread his legs to accommodate her, groaning a little when her bottom pressed against his crotch, nestling nicely and adding friction and pressure to his own aching cock.

There isn't enough time for sex.

Chanyeol knew that because the hotel was on the other side of town, and sex with Jongin was never just _one_ round. She always wants to go again, and again, and isn't ever satisfied with one single fucking session. _Two or three. At least._ And because he knew how insistent his girlfriend can be, he didn't want to start something they can't finish and have her be a miserable, sullen, horny mess during the party. Though it was a game they'd played once or twice, Chanyeol wasn't in the mood tonight. There would be colleagues of his here, after all, and he couldn't be playing sex games with his lovely Jongin and discussing law reform at the same time. There are just lines he can't cross.

Jongin lolled her head back against his shoulder and pressed soft kisses to his cheeks and turned to kiss him, mouth falling open when Chanyeol's hands skirted up over her dress, delicate fingers palming her breasts. He'd undress her, but he kind of likes it a little this way - rushed, gritty, a little dirty, even. Nothing wrong with this.

"Ch-Chan _yeol_ , please," she whined, rocking back into him, grinding against his length. "Are you gonna - _ugh,_ " she moaned, spreading her legs a little. Jongin always fell apart so beautifully and Chanyeol normally dragged this out much, much longer, until she was a mess, glassy eyed and wrecked before he'd even fucked her, but - well. He made short work of her underwear, pocketing it. Jongin made a strangled moan, crying out a little when Chanyeol clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Do you want me to _gag_ you with these, instead? You know that can be easily arranged," he explained quietly, sucking a small love bite behind her ear. She shook her head and moaned lowly when his fingers spread her swollen lips open. Jongin was obscenely wet. Chanyeol didn't have to look at her to know that she was almost dripping, lips pink and puffy, clit peeking out from its' hood teasingly and hole just begging for something. His middle and index fingers skirted up and down her slick folds, pads of his fingers rubbing and circling intermittently and seemingly at random. "Or maybe, is that you _want_ Yixing to hear you?"

" _Daddy_ ," she whimpered softly, bucking her hips into his touch when his fingers stilled on her clit and stopped running circles into it. "S-Stop _teasing_ me, Chany - _oh_!" Frustrated little groans left her as she shifted, pout present.

"Answer my question," he ordered, free hand smoothing gently into her thighs. "Hm?"

"N-No," she grumbled, sighing softly in relief when Chanyeol continued his ministrations. He rubbed up and down against her, lips trailing over her skin. "O-oh..."

"Are you sure? Don't you want him to know that you're a little slut, just for me? Don't you think he should _know_ who makes you feel this way?" He punctuated his point with a slap to her lips, not hard enough to hurt, but stinging enough to make Jongin break out in a loud moan, cheeks flush red. "Why don't you let him know, _baby girl_? Shouldn't he?"

"Daddy," she cried, voice almost broken as she bucked against him. Her eyes fluttered shut, chest rising and falling in quick, short gasps. Chanyeol rewarded her with a soft groan, rubbing a solitary finger against her hole before pressing in. At this point, Jongin legs were spread, hitched up almost, much to Chanyeol's delight. "G-gonna - _fuck, yes,_ " she hissed, whimpering as she struggled to ride the single finger inside her. Chanyeol kept her still against him. "Gimme your cock, please," she begged, struggling against him and trying to tempt him into fucking her.

"You're getting what you're getting and you'll be thankful for it," he chastised, nosing at her. "Think you'll be able to wait until we get home, baby?" She nodded enthusiastically, making him laugh as he squeezed her close. She reached over to crack the window open a sliver, mumbling something about being hot.

Two fingers plunged into her tight, wet heat, almost squishing and sloshing a little. Jongin was always so wet, much more so when they spoke like this.

" _ **D-**_ ** _Daddy_** , fuck, _fuck,_ don't _stop,_ " she begged, hands digging into Chanyeol's knees and thighs harshly, nails almost scratching him. He pressed against that small spot he knew would have her crying well and proper, reveling in her high, thready moans and frustrated grunts. The thought of Yixing had been all but forgotten as far as the writhing girl on his lap was concerned. The thumb on her clit was what Chanyeol suspected would throw her over the edge, or at least push her close to it.

"Are you gonna come for me, pretty baby?" he asked, biting his lip. He was starting to get a little sweaty, though the fresh air helped cool him off. He could barely think straight, thick cock pressing at the confines of his trousers, itching to feel what his fingers did, to be encased by Jongin's velvet soft walls. Jongin banged against the window in frustration, hand slipping down the foggy glass. _"Hm?"_

" _Please_ , Daddy," she groaned. He could tell that even if he told her she couldn't, she would anyways. It was inevitable. Her thighs were shaking too hard and she was struggling to breathe, and with every other breath, a chanted slur of pleas and _fuck, please, please_ left her lips, puffy and swollen from how badly she'd been biting into them.

"You're gonna be a _good girl_ , aren't you? Gonna come all over and _show me_ how _good_ you are," he praised, rubbing furiously at her slippery, swollen clit. His fingers worked double time as they thrust into her, curling and stabbing in time with the circles of her clit.

The moan that left Jongin was more of s strangled scream than anything else. The car swerved a little and Chanyeol grinned darkly to himself, satisfied that Yixing had heard all he needed to. Her breath hitched, shudders and unsteady. She came with a series of milky squirts, spraying out wetly and coating Chanyeol's hand and even the floor a little. He helped her ride out her climax, praising her as he cleaned her up with the handkerchief he always carried in his pocket.

"Ooh," Jongin murmured softly, boneless and pliant and soft. She was glowing, eyes hazy and glassy as she turned slightly to kiss him, slipping her tongue into his mouth for a brief moment before pulling away. Chanyeol returned the kiss with her same lazy intensity, cupping her cheek with his free hand. He pushed some of her hair behind her ear as he pulled away, pecking her nose with a small smile. She wiped her lipstick from his lips and cheek, blushing as she met his eyes. "Thank you," she added politely, adjusting herself a little. She didn't ask for her underwear, and Chanyeol didn't offer to give it back. He felt like if Jongin had her way, and she usually did, they'd probably sneak away during the party at some point to fool around.

The car pulled up to the luxury hotel as Jongin finished fixing her makeup again, throwing her hair up into a stylish messy ponytail, seeing as her carefully crafted bun had come undone during their... romp of sorts. She shifted a little, blew a kiss at herself in her small compact and glanced at Chanyeol with a small, shy smile.

"Do I look okay?"

"Beautiful. You always do," Chanyeol said, kissing her forehead. (She'd strangle him with her tie if he ruined her lipstick twice in the same night.) Yixing soon opened the door to help Jongin out. She thanked him politely and bowed a little, walking forward and not exactly waiting for Chanyeol because she spotted Sehun. Chanyeol wiped his fingers clean against his lips as he looked at Yixing, a small, knowing smile on his lips. He paid him and thanked him for a smooth ride, then went to catch up with Sehun, Kyungsoo, and Jongin. He held the present in his hands and passed it to Jongin, who smiled at him, leaning into his side.

It would be a good night, Chanyeol was sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eek! thanks for all the hits & kudos! you guys are so sweet. feedback is welcome, like always. requests are also open. if you have a prompt/scene you'd like to see, let me know. maybe we can make it happen! or just say hi. that's cool too.


	4. slow down, then you speed up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one with the cuffs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! this features light bondage (consensual) that has not been negotiated.

day 4: bondage

•••

"Don't you guys ever do anything, like, _you know_?" Sehun asked over their bubble tea, sipping through his yellow straw. Sehun and Jongin were spending a day out and about, shopping and gossiping and lamenting their own individual struggles. Sehun was one of Jongin's closest friends. He always brought out the best in everyone, their cheerfulness and joy. He was an innocent (sometimes) soul, and really just tried his best to make everyone around him happy.

Chanyeol said he should have more serious friends. He didn't understand him, was the thing. Sehun was just funny all the time and didn't really care for being _serious_. Not Chanyeol's level of serious, at least. But the aspiring law student spent his time with stuffy _ahjussis_ who grumbled about politics and other lawyer things, so that was to be expected. Sehun was one of Jongin's only real friends, anyway. He had a difficult time making friends because he could be a little shy and came off as abrasive or stuck up, but he really wasn't. Sehun saw through that, and they were thick as thieves because of it.

"Do anything like what? In bed?" Jongin asked, cheeks flushing as he glanced at his friend, gulping a little. He picked at the delicate pastry wrapped in tissue paper between his fingers, frowning a little as he took a bite to buy some time. He never really liked discussing his sex life with anyone but Chanyeol because it was just a touch awkward, wasn't it? Discussing it in the light of day with other people was just something he didn't do often or _at all_ , really. Even telling _Chanyeol_ about what he wanted or was interested in was awkward, sometimes.

The first time he'd called Chanyeol _Daddy_ in bed, they'd been in his changing room for a show he did at school in the early days of this honeymoon phase. (He knows that relationships plateau and that they reach a plane wherein the magic and love and passion fade away into bitterness and resentment and dissatisfaction, but he hasn't reached that place with Chanyeol and he probably never will, if he's been honest. Their relationship is so solid, and strong, and sturdy and it fills him with a special kind of joy and happiness when he thinks about it.) Chanyeol had him pressed to the wall, hips thrusting and pumping into him with a smooth, tender, yet still harsh and raw rhythm, hands bruising as they gripped his hips and held him steadfast. The blunt head of his cock pressed against his prostate insistently as his cock filled him almost impossibly well. Jongin's face burns when he thinks about how he had to bury his moans and groans and pleas for _more_ and _please_ in the long column of Chanyeol's throat. He'd asked Jongin if that was how he liked it, and his reply had been, _"Yeah, Daddy,"_ and that had been that.

Clearly, afterwards, they had to discuss it. Jongin's face burned as it never had before that moment as Chanyeol asked him if it was a _thing_ for him, if he called all his lovers _**that**_. Jongin squinted at him on the ride home and said _no_ , obviously, that it has just been some weird slip up, embarrassed and defensive, mostly because he was so terribly afraid of Chanyeol's rejection.

For a long time, Jongin had been mildly afraid of the reaction of his lovers in general, because he didn't want to do anything to displease them, or anything that would make them want to leave, because then he'd be alone and heartbroken, again, and wasn't it always such a terribly vicious cycle? He'd meet someone, the sex would be horribly casual and _vanilla_ (not that vanilla was bad, but every once in a while, adding some syrup and sprinkles to the metaphorical sex sundae wouldn't have been such a terrible idea) but Jongin would stay because _someone_ was better than no one.

But then they'd break up and have a massive fallout because either one, or both, of them would find themselves unhappy and unsatisfied and upset and angry and resentful, and whenever Jongin tried to explain what he want, he was usually termed a deviant and left, abandoned and alone.

But Chanyeol was different. He had always been patient with him and let the young dancer flourish slowly, like a desert cactus bloom, with time and patience and something _like_ love. Or the closest thing Jongin had ever felt to that four letter emotion anyway. He didn't belittle or condescend Jongin, or shame him about his preferences, and, regardless of the scenario or scene they were in, tried always make him feel comfortable and adored. And that was probably one of the most lovely things about it, about _them_. Chanyeol loved him. And he indulged Jongin's whims, both in and out of bed.

"Mm, yeah," Sehun hums, bringing Jongin's attention back to the task at hand. He glanced at the sport shop window and frowned, shaking his head. Why was Sehun so suddenly obsessed with how he made love with Chanyeol? He grimaced internally. _Made love?_ God, Chanyeol even has him speaking like an old, sentimental fool. (But he made him feel the happiest Jongin had ever felt in his life, moreso than he'd ever thought possible in his short years on this earth. So, maybe, Chanyeol's effect on his thoughts and vocabulary could be a touch excusable.)

"I mean, do you guys just... like, you know?" Sehun raised his eyebrows suggestively and Jongin struggled to sip akt his suddenly thick tea, face burning. "Because... like. I don't know. I met someone, right? And I really like him. He's nice. He's kind of old but he's really, really _sweet._ And he's serious, but not serious. He's no Chanyeol-ssi," Sehun murmured, a thoughtful expression on his face as they moved towards a scarf vendor. Jongin scowled at his friend in mild irritation.

Chanyeol isn't even _that_ serious. He's just focused, and especially now that his internship is in full swing. He makes a face as he thinks about Kyungsoo. He doesn't like him, but Kyungsoo always makes a point to be polite, maybe distantly so, but polite none the less, and it maddens him because he doesn't like the older lawyer, and the lawyer _knows_ , and he's still infuriatingly kind to Jongin. Is it because he's Chanyeol's boyfriend or because he's just an annoying, insufferable idiot? He frowns a little, moving his straw though his drink. Anyway, Chanyeol isn't _that_ serious. He's just focused and driven, but he can be playful and funny too, some of the time. Actually, most of the time, especially if he isn't studying or focused on a case for an extended period of time.

They have fun. Don't they? The sex isn't exactly traditional, but it's fun. Chanyeol makes him feel good about himself, sexy, even when he's wearing the same sweats for two days and has been drooling and sleeping on the couch sitting up and waiting for him to come home, or when he's eating breakfast and has jam on his cheek, or when he wakes up in the middle of the night to pee and looks all sorts of homeless and wild. Chanyeol has been good to Jongin. He isn't serious. Sehun makes Chanyeol sound like a stuffy old business tycoon who only finds pleasure in crushing small mom and pop shops throughout his respective area. And Chanyeol isn't like that. He's warm and loving and funny, and he's all Jongin's. Isn't that enough?

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jongin asks, trying to keep the argumentative tone out of his voice.

"What? Chanyeol-ssi is... he's just... he's serious. Not in a bad way, but sometimes he just... he comes off as the very rigid and stubborn type. If he's your type, so be it. I didn't think you'd guys last this long together if I'm being totally honest with you," Sehun comments offhandedly, and something about that makes Jongin bristle inside. "I just - well, I don't know. You guys work well together, obviously, but he's so dry and boring and you're so _you_ , Jonginnie." Sehun means well and Jongin knows what he means, but it still kind of upsets him. Chanyeol isn't dry and boring. He's exciting. He's careful. He's calculating.

"Right," Jongin murmurs, looking away. He doesn't want to make it a _**thing**_ , but now that the seed had been planted, he's sure he'll be mulling about it all day. He inspects their surroundings. It's a Friday afternoon, so the mall is packed full of all sorts of people, moms with their babies, parents, couples, and the occasional elderly pair of friends or couples as well. It's cute, kind of. Loud, but cute. He watches a man buy flowers for his girlfriend and quirks a half smile when the girl laughs and kisses his cheek shyly, nose buried in the fragrant bouquet.

"Anyways," Sehun continues, blithely and unconcerned, "this guy... last night, he asked me if he could tie me up." One of Jongin's eyebrows shoot up in surprise, eyes wide. "And, like, I said no, obviously, because what if he's a total psycho? We've only been together a couple of times, and like, he's really good, Jongin, like... _good."_ The only time that Sehun rates his partners as anything above satisfactory is when he's in too deep. And when Sehun is in too deep too quickly, as he is now, it's only a matter of time before it all backfires and goes incredibly to shit, as it almost always does.

"Is he better than the guy you met on your European holiday?" Jongin asks, teasingly. Sehun met a lovely and dashing man in London last summer who quite literally gave Sehun the fucking of his life. He assumed that this meant they were in some sort of relationship, which they kind of weren't, given the fact that the man was married and expecting a child. Still, that didn't mean that he wasn't a generous lover. He soon became the standard that Sehun held all his other lovers to. And Jongin has yet to hear about anyone who supersedes this nameless man.

"Yes."

Jongin stands corrected. He's taken aback as he stares at him, curious almost.

"I _like_ him so much. Like, not just sexually. We actually _go out_ to do things, you know? Like this morning, we went out for breakfast. The other night he took me to the movies and bought me dinner," he explains. Jongin glances over at Sehun, only to find that the boy's face is suffused in pink, shy all of a sudden. "And, like, now I'm afraid. What if he's a complete sociopath who tries to strangle me and leave me for dead?"

"I doubt he'll want to strangle you," Jongin says softly, laughing a little. "How is it with him? Good?"

"Very good. He... he's, like, _hung_." Sehun giggles a little. Size queen. "And he's really gentle in bed, for the most part. But other times... other times, it's really good, too. But I'm scared. He isn't forcing me to do it, but he did ask me to think about it. He's nice and I like him, but... I don't know. Have you and Chanyeol ever... you know?"

The closest to maybe being tied up was the one time Jongin had gone to Chanyeol's department at school and they'd fooled around in the washrooms, and Chanyeol had held both his wrists behind his back with one hand. His cheeks burn a little as he thinks about it.

"No, not... not really," Jongin confessed, heading into the elevator with Sehun. Sehun is going to the basement, which can only mean one thing. They're going to the sex shop. "If you really like this guy, then why not? Talk about it beforehand, obviously. It might not be as bad as you think. Or look it up. Do some research of your own. The worst thing that can happen is that you're not interested, and you guys can find some other weird sex game to play."

•

"How was your day?" Chanyeol asks. They're curled up on the couch together, still wet from their shower, and eating some leftovers from their takeout the night before. It was always better cold, wasn't it? He was wearing one of Chanyeol's working out shirts and some underwear, not really bothered to put on pants. Chanyeol's own sweats and underwear hung lazily on his hips as he leaned against the armrest, poking at his food.

"It was alright. I went shopping with Sehun earlier," he says casually, munching on a piece of broccoli before he continues. "And I studied a little, did a little housework. Missed you." He pokes at Chanyeol, feeling warm at the soft laugh that leaves his lips.

Sehun was wrong. He had to be. Chanyeol is so lovely and exciting and everything, he's _everything_ to Jongin. He scrunches his nose up playful when Chanyeol kisses him, smiling when he squeezes him impossibly closer.

Chanyeol is in a good mood and rightfully so, mostly because their motion to introduce evidence into the case he's been working so hard on was granted earlier that day. It's apparently a big deal because it was his idea in the first place, and the fact that they even listened to him at all means quite a lot. They said he's showing promise, whatever that means.

All it means to Jongin is that Chanyeol is happy, and his happiness is the best thing in the whole entire universe. Jongin wraps the thin noodles around his chopsticks and begins to eat, small giggles leaving him when Chanyeol kisses his cheek or neck. He hasn't been this carefree in almost two weeks, and it's a welcome change.

"I missed you, too. I'm free all next week. I'm supposed to be preparing motions and subpoenas for the prosecutor but I already started them so they just need to be filed and made official." After a pause and sipping some water, Chanyeol asks, "What do you say to a trip to the beach?"

"The beach?" Jongin asks, curious. He grins at his lover and nods, giggling softly at the prospect of most of Chanyeol's attention for the better part of a week. He can't wait. "Thank you, Chanyeollie. I can't wait! When do we go?"

The evening is spent making plans and deciding which beach is the best to go to. Because it's been so long since he's been anywhere remotely like a beach, Jongin decides they'll take a trip to Jeju Island. He misses the feeling of true warmth and sand underneath his feet, and they've never been there together anyways. It's going to be fun, a lot of fun, and Jongin can't wait to have his boyfriend all to himself for the next few days.

Still, he can't help but to wonder what Sehun is doing now, with his apparently very adventurous boyfriend. While Jongin's purchases at the store had been perfunctory at best - lube, a new vibrator, more lube, condoms, cute underwear - Sehun had bought all sorts of nifty things: nipple clamps, a cute silk harness, some rope, flavored condoms, negligées, that overpriced tingly lube, and a dildo, just because. He's not unsatisfied with Chanyeol, he isn't, he just...

It's that, sometimes, Jongin wishes Chanyeol could be adventurous too.

•

"Are you bored?" Jongin asks the following morning. It's still dark outside, a bleary Saturday morning that he's sure will be much better spent in bed than out of it. His cheek is smushed against his lover's bare chest. Chanyeol is awake. He's always up early because he always goes to sleep at the reasonable hour of nine forty five. _Old grandpa_. They're tangled together like always, one of Chanyeol's hands in his hair, the other one laced with his own, slightly smaller and slender hand. He has his eyes closed shut, but Jongin is listening intently for any breath or shift that could indicate a lie. Chanyeol taught him about the tells people always have that betray them, even if they're the smoothest liars in the world.

Chanyeol's tell? He blushes. Deeply. His whole body gets hot and burns because he _hates_ lying or being dishonest in general. Jongin shuffles closer to him, hitching his leg up further on his thigh. This is supposed to be the beginning of their lazy day in, and Jongin should probably not be so focused on Sehun's words, but he can't help it. Sehun's having the kinkiest sex of his life, and Jongin and Chanyeol are going at it like a pair of old geezers who have nothing better to do.

"Bored? Bored with what? I just woke up," Chanyeol protests, voice still deep and rumbly with sleep. He turns over so that he's on top of Jongin, nestled against him. A soft yawn leaves his mouth, and the sudden gust of warm air over the bare skin of his shoulder makes Jongin squirm and shiver. "How can I be bored if we haven't even done anything yet, Jongin?"

"No, I meant... like... bored with _me_ ," Jongin murmurs softly, gulping a little. He wishes he could sound flippant and disinterested, detached, clinical, but how could he when he so desperately needed to know the answer to that question? "Are you bored, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol is silent for a long time. The longer the silence continues, the more Jongin has convinced himself that he should have never asked and that perhaps, maybe, Chanyeol was not aware of the 'boring' state of affairs between their sheets, but now that it was brought up, had no other choice than to perhaps acknowledge it for the first time. Maybe now he really _was_ bored where he hadn't been before, and it makes him want to cry, eyes burning. He's a massive crybaby. It can't be helped, and it's only made worse when he's not sure about what's going on, or why things are happening the way they are.

"Are you?" Chanyeol finally counters ages later, though in retrospect, could only have been about maybe four minutes. Five at the most. Still, that's a long time when it comes to a conversation like this, and Jongin doesn't know why else he'd take so long to answer. Unless... had he been figuring out the best lie to tell Jongin?

"No." Jongin bristles as he answers him, making a face. He wants to pull away, but doesn't, but his grip on Chanyeol's hand does falter a slight bit.

"So, why would I be if you aren't?" Okay, even if Chanyeol has a fair point, it still doesn't answer Jongin's question, and it only makes him doubt even further. Is Chanyeol satisfied or not? "Why do you ask?"

"I'm just... I was only curious. Yesterday, I was with Sehun-ah and we were talking, and we went shopping." Jongin takes a breath. "And I realized that we never do anything... crazy in bed. And I was afraid maybe you were bored, but you're not, so we don't have to talk about this anymore."

Jongin really hopes that Chanyeol would just drop it. They had no need to discuss this anymore, and Jongin hated talking about his feelings anyways. He knows that he has nothing to fear. Chanyeol has repeatedly tried to quell Jongin's anxiety and fear about abandonment and has always promised him and reassured him that he could confide anything in him. While it helped, it didn't change the fact that he struggled emotionally with his own personal self doubts.

"Are you sure?" He can feel Chanyeol staring at him curiously and it makes him feel awkward and exposed. He tries to hide his face in his chest to no avail. He feels like his boyfriend will always know how he looks, even without looking at him. He just has to hear his tone. "Because if there's something we need to talk about we - "

"It's alright. It was just a stupid question." Jongin's tone betrays that he's more and more uncomfortable with this line of conversation. If Chanyeol picks it up, which he probably does, he doesn't mention it.

"Hey, relax. There's no such thing as a stupid question. I'm not bored. I'm happy, you know I am. Is there anything you'd like to do?" When Chanyeol talks the way he does, all... deep and gravelly, how can Jongin resist? Something about Chanyeol's tone always melts him like smooth butter on toast and wears down his resolve. Secretly, Jongin is sure, his boyfriend knows. His cold fingertips work their way across his warm back, walking up and down his spine and making him shiver in his grasp.

"I want... I want you to tie me up, maybe?" Jongin means to sound confident instead of like a startled baby mouse, but it can't be helped. The flurry of his nerves and Chanyeol's hands make his voice thready and almost a little squeaky. "If you don't want to, trust me, it's okay. I was just curious about... you know. That."

Chanyeol brings him up for a kiss and assures him it's alright, rubbing his thumb across his cheek as their lips mold together. He tells Jongin they can try it, maybe. But the maybe sounds dubious, and Jongin chalks it up as a rotund no.

•

Whenever Jongin feels stressed out and restless, like he feels now, he goes out for a run. They live near a couple of parks that are jogger friendly, so he chooses to head Namsan to clear his head and get some fresh air. Even though they day has begun with uncharacteristic gloom, the dark clouds have given way to blue skies and light fluffy puffs that play hide and go seek with the sun.

The sight should make him feel better, shouldn't it? The park is so lovely this time of year. There are blossoms everywhere and cute little vendors, tourists all over the place, and cute families. A few students jog in packs, and there's the occasional business man picking up the newspaper and coffee.

Yet, Jongin's run leaves him with more questions than answers. Is Chanyeol really satisfied? Have they finally reached that dreaded plateau? Or is it just that Chanyeol wants to be adventurous with someone that isn't _him_ , so needy and dependent? Maybe Chanyeol is finally beginning to see him the way so many of his past lovers have, as an annoyance, a chore that he simply has to deal with and tolerate, no more, no less. Maybe Chanyeol only likes regular sex because that's all Jongin is good at.

He forgoes the bus home and takes the train. It'll be quicker, he thinks. While he never wants to come home to an empty house, he hopes that Chanyeol maybe found something to do at work or at the legal library. Maybe his beloved Kyungsoo called him for something stupid. Maybe not, but it wouldn't surprise Jongin to find a hastily written note on the fridge about Kyungsoo needing Chanyeol's help with something. His eye almost twitches in irritation. He munches on a power bar angrily, scowling out the window at the usually calming view of the bustling, busy city. He stretches out his legs, pointing his feet forward before exhaling and relaxing his body a little.

 _Of course_ , Chanyeol will be with Kyungsoo. He tells him everything. Is he going to tell him about what he told him earlier? Jongin doesn't think Chanyeol would betray his confidence like that, but Kyungsoo _is_ his best friend after all, whether Jongin likes it or not.

Jongin reaches his townhouse sometime after eleven. His run lasted a little over an hour, and he'd stopped at the grocery store to pick up some ice cream and sundries. Chanyeol's car is in the narrow driveway but that could mean anything, really. And since he can't hear him grumbling characteristically in the study about some lawyer thing, Jongin can only conclude that his initial suspicion about Chanyeol and Kyungsoo was correct.

He puts the groceries away with a scowl, folding the small plastic bag and stuffing it in the drawer with all the other plastic bags. Jongin sniffs himself discreetly. Yeah, he _definitely_ needs a good, hot shower. He takes the stairs two at a time and dives quickly into their bathroom, shedding his clothes and starting up the hot shower. He doesn't want to be disappointed. He really, really doesn't.

Maybe something really _did_ come up at wok. Chanyeol's dream was to be the best criminal prosecutor in Seoul one day. That was what he had always wanted, long before he met Jongin, and he would work hard to reach that goal regardless of how anyone else felt about it. And it wasn't like Jongin wanted to see him anyway given the awkward state of affairs that permeated the air when he told Chanyeol he was going for a run in the middle of breakfast, but still. He didn't even leave a note this time.

Jongin washes his way down his body; scrubs at his scalp, face, neck, tries to reach as much of his back as possible, then rubs the loofah against his arms, chest, down his lean thighs and legs. He's always extra thorough between his cheeks because he never quite knows when Chanyeol will be struck with the sudden desire to eat him out. (It happens more often that Chanyeol would care to admit. Not that Jongin is complaining, because Chanyeol is just so good at it.) After he feels sufficiently clean and renewed, he steps out of the steamy shower and goes to brush his teeth, towel off his hair, and tug on a clean pair of underwear. He's in the mood to lay down for a nap and maybe some dramas.

He stops short when he sees Chanyeol messing with the stereo in the wall, cheeks flush. He's naked, and the smile that he gives Jongin, soft, sultry, makes him gulp and blush deeply, looking away. On the bed lie, much to Jongin's surprise and glee, a silky black blindfold, lube, and delicate looking cuffs. Their small box of toys also lies there, and he's excited beyond all measure, and curious. He squirms, unsure of himself. Chanyeol calls him over, so he goes, still staring at the bed. What does he have planned?

"Hey," he says softly, bringing Jongin's face up for a slow kiss, making him smile and laugh shyly. "How was your run?" Jongin manages a small nod, and then asks his lover what this is all about. "I just... I thought maybe we could try something, if you wanted? Do you want to?"

"Yeah, yes," he replies softy, leaning in for another kiss. "I trust you, Chanyeol. You know I do."

It isn't long before he's being taken to the bed, underwear stripped from him.

"Stay _still_ ," Chanyeol instructs, kissing his nose with a small, mischievous grin. He knows, more than anyone, how difficult it is for Jongin to stay still or keep quiet, especially when it comes to something like this. They've played like this a few times, and Jongin has missed it terribly.

The blindfold is tied snugly over his eyes. It isn't uncomfortable, but Jongin can't see, he can only feel, hear, touch, and something about that makes the fine hairs on his arms stand on end in anticipation and excitement. Every time he feels Chanyeol nearby he shifts towards him, earning a tut from the older boy. He doesn't _actually_ touch him, but Jongin can still feel the ghosting of his fingers against his skin, his lips, the tell tale heat of his cock near his thigh. It drives him mad.

"Are you having a problem staying still, baby? Do you need me to hold you down?" Jongin manages a pitiful cry, squirming and huffing a little. He can't see, and while it would be easy to take the blindfold off to see what the hell is taking Chanyeol so _long_ , he won't. He wants to be surprised. "You know the rules, right? What color are you?" he asks softly, nosing at him.

"Green," is Jongin's reply, feverish. "I'm green, Daddy." Chanyeol's lips press against his briefly before he feels the cool, soft material of the cuffs against his hands. He takes a soft breath at the realization that Chanyeol is going to actually do _this_ , tie him up and do whatever he wants to him. He won't hurt him, Jongin knows. He spoils him, if anything, especially in bed. His arms are now over his head, and instinctively, his fingers grip onto the slats of their headboard, palms already sweaty.

"Still green?" Chanyeol asks. Jongin nods, and is rewarded with another flurry of light, barely there kisses over his face, lips, nose, forehead, then down his neck and chest. Suddenly, Chanyeol is gone again, and Jongin is cold, soft whines leaving him. "Hey, hey. I'm still here," he assures him, a warm hand on his thigh. "Keep your legs open. That's good. I wanna see you," he murmurs softly. There's a slide of a thumb against his hole that makes him twitch, shallow breaths leaving him for a second.

"Look so pretty for me, baby."

He can just _feel_ Chanyeol's grin.

Jongin is about to ask what Chanyeol's plan is when he hears the tell tale click of one of his favorite toys, a quiet squeak escaping his lips. He can feel it vibrating on the sheets next to him, enough to tease but not nearly enough to do anything but frustrate him. There's a bit of a shuffle, and then Chanyeol's on him again, tongue laving at his nipple suddenly. He's caught off guard and cries out, arching his back as Chanyeol's teeth rake over the sensitive nub gently.

He does that for some time and Jongin lets himself relax and fall into the sensation of Chanyeol working him over slowly. He most certainly doesn't expect him to pull away when he does, but is okay with it, because he was getting a little over stimulated there anyways. Chanyeol takes his time, biting and marking him up, sucking soft blooming bites into his chest, his soft tummy, his hips.

Whenever Jongin tries to work his way up, to rut against Chanyeol to get some friction to his weeping, thick cock that lays neglected on the apex of his left thigh and belly, Chanyeol stops, pulls away, and sits quietly and patiently until Jongin stops. It's maddening, but it's lovely, it's perfect, _Chanyeol is perfect,_ and he loves him. He whispers that into the quiet, heavy air of the room, and is soon kissed by his boyfriend, hot and heavy kisses that leave him breathless and almost drooling for more. He has that effect on the young dancer.

"T-touch me," Jongin begs, struggling to keep his legs open. "Pl-please. I'll be good," he promises, eyes fluttering behind his mask. He feels everything so acutely like this, every touch is magnified, every kiss is searing, and every single syllable that leaves Chanyeol's mouth etches itself onto his very soul.

"I _am_ touching you," Chanyeol points out. He blows softly on Jongin's cock and makes him cry, chest shuddering at the attention. It's good, but it's not enough. Nothing is ever _enough_ until Chanyeol slides into him and fucks him well. It's a problem. "Greedy," he grumbles, pressing a kiss to his head. Jongin's thighs shake and they shake even harder when Chanyeol holds them apart almost forcefully, kissing at his hole for a few stolen moments. Jongin is a puddle of quiet whimpers at this point, hands gripping onto the wood with all he's got.

Chanyeol pulls away then, a satisfied him leaving his lips.

"Color?"

"Green, Daddy."

"Good."

Chanyeol presses the head of the vibrator against Jongin's hole after squirting a liberal amount of cherry flavored lube on his hole. The only reason _why_ Jongin knows it's cherry is because Chanyeol stuffs three of his long fingers in his mouth and makes him taste it, and the promise of what's to come, namely, Chanyeol's slender, knowledgable fingers in his hole, is almost too much to bear.

"I wanna come, daddy," Jongin mumbles once Chanyeol has pulled his fingers away, whimpering as the vibrator rubs against his hole without going all the way in. They played this game once, the orgasm denial one. Jongin came anyways, and Chanyeol spanked him. _Hard._ (Jongin came again, too, and Chanyeol called him an incorrigible brat as he fucked him on the hotel bed. Definitely worth it.) "Please. I wanna - _fuck,_ " he hissed, pressing his feet into the bed to ground himself a little.

"Excuse me? I can't hear you," Chanyeol said into the smooth skin of his thighs, nipping and biting softly. "You're gonna have to speak up."

"Daddy, I wanna come!" Jongin whined, shaking his head as he struggled to find purchase. His cock was now bobbing straight up, head leaking and shaft all but throbbing. Was Chanyeol just going to edge him all afternoon? "Please."

Chanyeol pulled the vibrator away and turned it off, then rubbed comforting circles into his hips. "You've been a remarkably well behaved boy, you know," he begins, pressing a single, lone finger into Jongin's aching hole. There's some more lube drizzled onto his hole and Jongin already knows that the sheets are going to be a mess and a pain to wash. The finger pumps slowly and patiently inside of Jongin, almost purposely avoiding his prostate. "There's nothing I love more than seeing you like this, Jonginnie," Chanyeol confesses with a soft laugh. "And you're all mine, aren't you?"

"Yeah, Daddy, only belong to you," he cried, turning his face into the pillow. The pleasure was overwhelming. And he always loved hearing Chanyeol talk to him like this. So much so that he even came like that, once. (Chanyeol was on a trip with his work mates in the earlier days of his relationship, and called to see how Jongin was doing. He made him come over the phone like that, telling Jongin that he was a good boy and describing, in very explicit detail, what he planned to do to reward him when he got home.)

"Good," Chanyeol hummed softy, pulling his finger out, only to replace it with two. He scissored inside him for a little while, fingers moving this way and that as Jongin writhed beneath him, needy and blushing all over. He leaned down to kiss him, and Jongin complied, slipping his tongue inside his mouth slowly, hitching a leg over his hip to bring him closer. Chanyeol laughed, but didn't move it, and instead kept opening him at a painfully slow rate.

By the time he added the third finger, Jongin was a weeping mess, begging and sniffling and crying out for him, for his touch, for _anything_ , really. Chanyeol pulled his fingers out after a time, and then reached up to undo the ties on the blindfold. Jongin squints, adjusting to the sudden light. Chanyeol kisses him and apologizes softly, nosing at him.

"Just wanna look at you," he explained, kissing Jongin right on the bridge of his nose. He laughed and buried his face shyly in his boyfriend's neck, kissing the smooth skin there. He met his eyes after he moved to get a little more comfortable, feeling his hole blinking and twitching with the need to be filled. "How do you want it, baby?"

"I don't care, all I want is you, please," Jongin insisted. Chanyeol made short work of the cuffs and tossed them to the side, pulling Jongin in by his hips. He lubed his cock up and rubbed it against Jongin's hole, laughing a little when he wrapped his arms around him tightly and dug his short nails into his shoulder.

When Chanyeol finally sunk into Jongin, he groaned, grunting almost. Jongin cried tears of relief, kissing at Chanyeol's neck and jaw, wherever he could reach as the older settled inside him for a second. The pressure against his prostate was insistent, really, Chanyeol pressing against it over and over and over.

He whispered horrible, filthy things in his ear, hitching Jongin's thighs up, taking advantage of his flexibility to throw a leg over his shoulder. Impossibly, Chanyeol went even deeper, if at all possible.

"Love your cock, Daddy," Jongin huffed, every thrust pushing him closer and closer to the precipice. Chanyeol was well endowed, which meant nothing to Jongin until he realized that Chanyeol also knew exactly what to do with it, and exactly how to drive him absolutely, positively insane with pleasure, need, and want. His hips snapped harshly against Jongin's, cock pumping and slipping in and out of him wetly.

"I know you do, baby. Always gagging for it."

The noises that they made bordered obscene, soft, panting mewls leaving Jognin paired with Chanyeol's deep groans and grunts of pleasure. Chanyeol was going to be the death of him, Jongin knew. That was okay. He loved him. He'd do _anything_ for Chanyeol, do this, go to the ends of the universe and back, all if it meant he'd have his love, have him. He blushed as the headboard banged loudly against the wall, in time with Chanyeol's well paced thrusts.

"You've been such a good boy, taking it so well," Chanyeol praised, hand digging into Jongin's hip to keep him still. His other hand found Jongin's slippery, clammy hand, threading their fingers together and holding it up over his head. "I love you, I always will," he promised, pressing deep, sloppy kisses to his lips as his hips slowed down, his tongue crudely imitating their pace. "So fucking tight, make me never wanna leave," Chanyeol grunted, making Jongin hitch his thigh even higher on his hip. "Daddy's slut, aren't you?" He adjusted Jongin's leg and flipped them over, lying on his back with the boy on his chest, still impaled on his cock. "Show me how much you wanna come, baby. Go on."

Jongin's hands shook as they pressed into Chanyeol's chest with effort, rocking down and swiveling his hips against him in figure eights. He chased after his own orgasm blindly, arching his back and crying out for Chanyeol, who complied, as he always did. He thrust up into him, meeting Jongin half way, fucking against his prostate in the most delightful way.

When Jongin came, it was with Chanyeol's name on his lips, spurting a milky white mess over his chest and even a little bit on himself. Chanyeol made him taste it.

God, Jongin loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I got so behind! work + life happened. feedback would be great. almost 500 hits? thank you!!!


	5. one hundred sleepless nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one with the camping and crying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no warnings apply! enjoy.

day 5 // solo

•••

 

Chanyeol has always liked to watch Jongin do things. It's a little creepy when he thinks about it too long, but it can't be helped. Jongin is a very smooth, fluid being and he's so perfect and does everything so delicately. Even when he's being messy.

Jongin is everything that Chanyeol isn't. He's spunky and lively, can be a touch snarky when he's in one of his moods, but he can also be vulnerable and cute and perfect and adorable and he just may very well be Chanyeol's favorite person on the face of the earth. He loves him and sometimes it's scary just how much, so he tries not to focus on it for too long. Still, it's difficult not to focus on it when he wakes up in the middle of the night, fitful sleeper that he is, only to find Jongin curled up on his chest, mouth half open as his hair hangs in his face, arms wrapped around him. Chanyeol adjusts him, he always does, lest Jongin suffocate himself in his sleep. He kisses his forehead and whispers to him, knowing he won't hear it because he's asleep and won't remember a single word of it in the morning.

Chanyeol tells him he loves him. He rattles off the list of the things he loves the most about him, their shared love of fried food, his lips, the scowl he gets on his face when Chanyeol tells him he's cute and spoiled, (which he is, he most definitely is, crybaby punk, but he's _Chanyeol's_ crybaby punk), the constellation of tiny baby freckles on his back, the smooth richness of his milky thighs... Chanyeol is no poet, but he could wax lyrical about Jongin's body for days.

When Jongin dances - _god_ , when the boy dances, the whole entire room comes alive. He's _**electric**_. He's literal, palpable energy, he is the music, becomes one with the undulating beat and rhythm of the song playing. Even when he's in a group, he's a star. Or at least, he's the only star in Chanyeol's sky, anyway, but he keeps that sentiment to himself. That's a little _too_ cheesy, even for him. He's Jongin's number one fan, much to his boyfriend's chagrin. Can Chanyeol be embarrassing sometimes? Maybe, but he's just really proud of his boyfriend and wants everyone to know how lucky he is to have him all to himself. What a time to be alive.

Still, being away from Jongin is difficult. At work, it's different because he's busy and has things on his mind to distract him, and he knows he'll usually see him at the end of the day anyways, unless he's off on one of his spontaneous trips with his friends. But when they go on these stupid sanctioned camping trips that are meant to promote bonding between the legal teams, it's even harder because he has no desire to be away from Jongin, but it's out of his hands. The trip they were going to take to Jeju Island has been cut painfully short by this insufferable, impromptu camping trip, and unfortunately, there's no real way for him to get out of it and keep his internship at the same time.

Chanyeol has to leave early in the morning because Kyungsoo is driving to the campsite, and he wants to get there early to set up their tents and get everything together for the rest of their team. They do it every couple of months; a week long bonding exercise between the interns, junior and senior partners, paralegals, and their lone social worker. He wakes up a little before six, untangling himself from a drowsy and sleepy Jongin. He snores in protest and whines; even in his sleep he _refuses_ to be denied by Chanyeol. He kisses his boyfriend's forehead and brushes his brown locks away from his forehead, smiling a little at his darling boy.

Chanyeol packed a couple of things the night before, but he still has to get a couple of toiletries and other things. He goes to the bathroom to shower and wake himself up a little, scrubbing himself clean and shaving the scant amount of stubble on his jaw away. He wishes Jongin could come and frowns forlornly at himself after he brushes his teeth and begins to floss. It isn't quite fair, if he's being honest; he'd promised Jongin, who had been patient and so good over the past few weeks, that they'd go together to Jeju and explore the island as couples their age were wont to do. And now he can't. It hasn't been easy, balancing his career and love life, but Jongin has tried his best to be patient and accommodating to Chanyeol.

The quick lovers trip was meant to be a silent thank you for all the midnight runs for coffee and the late night cram sessions, for waiting up for him after long meetings and listening to him vent about some of the more annoying and generally insufferable interns or senior law partners. And now... Once again, Chanyeol's work was driving an even deeper wedge between them. He knew Jongin, for all his sulky, sullen protests, could actually be quite patient when the need arose. But he had been patient enough, Chanyeol thought as he toweled himself off and slipped into some warm corduroys and underwear in the darkness of their room. Eventually, Jongin's patience will wear out. What then?

Jongin's eyes peered at him sleepily from underneath the comforter, rustling a little as he tossed on a shirt and a sweater. Kyungsoo has already sent him a weather update: chilly with a light fog. Chanyeol rolls his eyes. Perfect. With his luck, he'll end up getting a cold. Jongin rolls over a little and snuggles up with pillow as he stares at Chanyeol wordlessly for a few moments. He doesn't have to say anything. Chanyeol is well aware of how upset Jongin is about this trip.

"Don't forget your hat and heavy coat," Jongin says, voice still grumbly and heavy with sleep and exhaustion. He smiles at his lover a little and nods, opening the suitcase to throw in a few more things, like sunscreen, the first aid kit, power banks, flashlights; camping essentials, really. "I'm going to miss you," he sighs, squirming underneath the sheets as he tried to get comfortable. He knew how poorly Jongin slept under usual circumstances, and it made him frown deeply. Would Jongin be able to get any sleep at all?

Chanyeol sets his small suitcase and backpack on the floor, then walks over to his sleepy boyfriend and kisses his forehead, nose, then his lips, smiling when Jongin laughs and fusses a little underneath him. He feels his hand cupping his cheek as he deepens the kiss, and it makes Chanyeol smile even further.

"I'll only be away for a few days. I'll be back before you know it," he says, sitting down on the bed next to Jongin. He runs his fingers through the boy's hair, trying to be soothing. "I'll call as soon as I'm up there."

"Promise?"

Chanyeol nods and earns a sleepy smile from Jongin. He's about to remind him not to skip any more classes this week and to eat well, tidy up, keep himself out of trouble - but there's a knock downstairs before he can. Jongin scowls and pulls the blankets up. Chanyeol suspects that this wouldn't be nearly as upsetting of Kyungsoo wasn't coming. But what does Jongin want? They're work mates and good friends. It isn't even that serious. He texts him to let him know he'll be downstairs soon.

"I love you," he says, frowning a little at Jongin, who's squinting at him from his blankets. He kisses him again, tapping his nose playfully as he grumbles and scowls.

•

Nanji is really beautiful this time of year. Despite the early spring chill in the air, it's lovely because of the fact that there is so much life teeming around them, so many things just waiting to happen. Chanyeol wishes terribly that he could have brought Jongin here. He would have loved it. But, as it is, this is a strict company only trip, and out of all the interns, Chanyeol is the only one that actually got invited. That should mean something, right? Still, as they tidy up their tents and get things ready for the senior partners, Chanyeol can't seem to get excited about it. He should be - this is such a great opportunity to pick the senior partner's brains and make a good, solid impression on them. That's all he wants.

Yet... he can't help but to think of Jongin, who's probably been brooding and sulking since Chanyeol left earlier that morning. He sighs as he unfolds the blanket on his cot, glancing at Kyungsoo, who's got his side of their small tent stocked up with at least a week's worth of supplies. Chanyeol could be worse off, he supposed, and it isn't like Kyungsoo is all that bad, anyways. He's friendly, takes a professional interest in Chanyeol, and most of all, wants to see him succeed and do well. What's wrong with that?

•

When Chanyeol calls Jongin on the first real day, it goes directly to voicemail. It's about nine in the morning, so if he's not mistaken, Jongin should be in class right now. Though, one never truly knows with the boy, who loves to keep Chanyeol on his toes.

_"Hi, Jongin-ah. It's me. I just wanted to call you to let you know we made it okay and set up camp and all. Sorry I missed you. I'll call you a little later. Call me, okay? Love you."_

•

Jongin does call Chanyeol back (two days later!) but when he calls, Chanyeol is in the middle of talking to some of the senior partners with Minseok and Kyungsoo so he doesn't answer, and feels a little guilty for doing so, but it'll be fine, won't it?

_"Chanyeol-hyung! Answer your phone, why don't you? I miss you. I have a project I was hoping you'd help me with, but it's due by the time you come home. How's the trip so far? How's Kyungsoo-ssi? I think I'm going out for dinner tonight with some of my friends from my dance classes. I don't know about drinks yet. I'll talk to you later. I love you."_

•

When Chanyeol finally falls into bed later the following evening, it's before anyone else. Much to his chagrin, the trip turns into a drunken party after dark. To avoid seeing his employers drunk and negatively impact his view of them, Chanyeol has one drink out of respect and then retreats to bed with complaints of a headache.

He stops by the communal washroom first, mostly to freshen up as best he can without any hot water, brush his teeth, take out his contacts, et cetera. While he's brushing his teeth, he checks his text messages, and lo and behold, Jongin has been up to something particularly wicked indeed.

Jongin's body has always been something that Chanyeol has particularly loved. Not that he has preference for one body type over another, but Jongin's figure is always something that makes Chanyeol go weak at the knees. It's about how well they fit together; how Jongin's fingers slot so well between Chanyeol's, how he can tuck himself into his side with so much ease, how his legs wind sensuously up, the swell of his bottom, the gentle curves of his hips and the dip of his waist; his Cupid bow lips that seem to be stuck in a perpetual pout - it's about how all those things make him feel inside.

So, when Chanyeol opens a text from Jongin, only to be face with his cute little bum in nothing but a very skimpy pair of lavender lace underwear, it stands to reason that Chanyeol is very, very delighted indeed. He's lying on his side, legs crossed and thighs so tenderly on display. He doesn't need to see Jongin's face to know its him. Chanyeol studies the things he loves intensely; the law, food, and Jongin's spectacular ass are no exceptions to this rule. And so he knows the contours of it, how it looks so effervescently perky and is just begging to be bitten into, or spanked (usually spanked, let's be honest), can pinpoint the exact location of the small birthmark on his right cheek in his sleep - Chanyeol loves it, but he loves it all the more when it's showcased in a silky pair of lingerie, all for him.

When Chanyeol falls into bed, it's after he's made absolutely sure that he'll have complete and total privacy for the next 10-20 minutes. He calls Jongin as he burrows underneath his blankets (can never be too safe, he supposes), already making short work of his sweats and boxers. It's an accepted fact in their relationship that Chanyeol loves nothing more than Jongin teasing, and that Jongin lives to tease. It makes for a pretty happy, exciting relationship, truth be told.

"Mm?" Jongin says softly as he answers the phone, sounding half asleep and pliant. It makes Chanyeol feel warm and restless inside, if he's being perfectly honest. He flips onto his back, balancing the phone between his ear and shoulder as he digs through his bag to find lube. He suspects that Jongin threw it in there as a joke, and while he was embarrassed when he first found it, he's now surprisingly thankful. He uncaps it and squirts some onto his warm palm, slathering it onto his own throbbing length. "Chanyeollie?" He sounds so sleepy and tired, and Chanyeol could almost feel bad for waking him up. Almost.

"Hi, baby," he answers, closing his eyes as he slowly works his hand up and down his smooth shaft. "Did I wake you?"

"No, no," he murmurs softly. There's a rustle of the sheets on the other line. Jongin takes a breath, then exhales. "How's the trip?"

"Mm, good. It's going okay." He takes a sharp breath and hisses a little, wishing that Jongin could be here instead. Keenly, he misses him all at once, his mouth, lips, tongue, teeth, throat... it makes him shiver. Jongin seems like he knows; his tone is playful and almost teasingly cute as he asks Chanyeol what he's doing. "What do you think?"

"Did you really like it?" Jongin asks, almost whispering. There is no need for him to keep quiet on his end, but the fact that he does anyway is endearing and precious and makes Chanyeol yearn for him all the more. He'll be home within the next day or so, depending on how the trip goes, but that's still too long to be away from Jongin. "I bought them today and I wasn't sure if, you know, if it would be okay. I wanted to wait until you got home, but I couldn't."

"'S alright, baby," Chanyeol huffs, moving his hand intently, stroking over the hard shaft and thumbing at the head every so often.

"I can hear you," Jongin whines softly. Chanyeol doesn't have to be there to know he's making a face, to know he's probably got half his face in the pillow and whining childishly, as he's wont to do when he can't get his way (or Chanyeol, really). He whimpers. The noise goes straight to Chanyeol's dick and makes him harder, if at all possible. "I wish I was there. Are you alone?"

"Obviously." Jongin's laughter makes him feel warm and light, even if it's deep and sultry and too erotic to be fair at all. "What are you doing?"

"Mm... nothing." There's the tell tale, quiet buzzing of a vibrator on the other line, and it makes Chanyeol both jealous and homesick. He can hardly breathe with how good it feels - it's intense, but it's not enough, nothing is ever truly enough until he gets to be buried in Jongin, balls deep, gripping his hips hard enough to bruise and - " _Daddy_ ," he breathes softly, making Chanyeol's knees go weak. If he was standing, he would surely have collapsed by now.

"That doesn't sound like nothing to me, Jongin," he counters, eyes almost rolling slightly. "Tell me what you're doing."

"I'm on - fuck - the bed, and I - ah!" Jongin cries and whines for a few brief moments, stirring something dark and feral within Chanyeol. "I'm using the - mmgn - the bullet, and I - Daddy, please come home," Jongin begs, voice hitching and breaking with the effort. "I miss you."

"It's only been a couple of days, Jongin," Chanyeol teased, reveling in the small, soft grunts that came over on the other line. "I'll be home soon."

Chanyeol's knows he won't be able to hold on much longer. The added stimulation of Jongin's voice, the panties... the fact that he's fucking himself with a vibrator instead of on Chanyeol's cock (or fingers, or tongue, or a combination of the two)... it's not helping his situation one bit. He can hear the slick sounds of Jongin fucking himself, and imagines that it's him instead, that those are his fingers sinking into his tight wet heat, his lips on his neck, that he's the one who's making him feel that good.

"Not soon enough - oh!" Chanyeol smirks to himself, laughing softly. Jongin is sensitive, he's always been a little over sensitive, and any stimulation over a long period of time is enough to get him crying and a sniffling, weeping mess. "Please. I'll be good, just c-come home, Chanyeol," he begs.

"How does it feel?"

"'S not the same, Daddy," Jongin confesses, making Chanyeol bite his bottom lip as he arches his back, knowing that his orgasm is just around the corner. "Lemme come, please?" His words are all slurred and mushed together, pleasure making his tongue heavy. Chanyeol can see him now: lips red and puffy, cheeks damp and hollow, a light sheen of sweat covering him as he chases after what he wants so desperately.

"Yeah, baby, go on," he grunts, knowing that his own orgasm is just seconds behind. It's only heightened by the loud cry that Jongin lets out, broken and jagged and loud enough that it vibrates through Chanyeol's own body. He comes with a series of quiet, muted grunts and groans, almost burying his face in a pillow himself before he draws unnecessary attention. His cock squirts lazily on his belly, white splatters coating his abdomen lightly.

He can hear Jongin licking his lips around his fingers. His cock twitches in interest and he laughs, almost breathless as he reaches for a wipe in his backpack to clean himself off, wiping at his fingers and body gingerly. He slips into a clean pair of boxer briefs and the same pair of sweats from before, because they're still clean.

"You okay?" Chanyeol asks Jongin, who's suddenly very quiet. He can hear him sniffling on the line and it breaks his heart, but what is he supposed to do? The trip is now less than halfway over. He can't leave now. "Jonginnie."

"I'm fine." His fine sounds very not fine at all. It's broken and tense and it only serves to remind him that he's being doing his boyfriend a disservice for the last few weeks, and that there's really no reason for it at all. "I really - I am, okay? I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine."

"What do you want me to say, Chanyeol? That I'm great? Fantastic? Well, I am, so just... just leave it alone." There's the sound of a faucet opening and some splashing water. "I'm just fine and dandy." Jongin sounds sarcastic and unhappy, almost bitter in a way, and it makes Chanyeol worry, because - well, how long can he honestly expect Jongin to be content with consistently placing second?

"Alright," he says lightly, unsure of what else he can say without exacerbating Jongin's frustration anymore. He sits on the edge his cot and bites on his thumbnail as they sit in a quiet, tense silence. "I love you," he manages softly.

Jongin just hangs up without saying another word. Chanyeol stares at his phone, sighing heavily as he runs a hand through his hair.

Minseok pokes his head through the small tent door, grinning at Chanyeol and quickly rattling off something about hotdogs and hamburgers, if he's hungry. So he goes, all the while desperately hoping Jongin will call him back, that he'll tell him anything.

Jongin is very curiously silent for the rest of Chanyeol's trip. It worries him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the continued support and patience! I'll keep trying to crank out as many of these as I can. as I mentioned a few chapters ago, if you have a prompt/scene you'd like to see, feel free to request it and I'll see what I can do. :-)


End file.
